Elsa's Honey
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Basically smut. Pure smut. Anna wants Elsa to taste herself. Warning: incest, sex, eating bodily fluids,etc. Do not read if under 18. Also not recommended if smut isn't your thing.
**Author's Note:** Look who's back. No, I'm not dead. I've just been busy with work and an addiction to a dragon adopting site that should remain nameless. I know what you're thinking. Snowie finally returns (that's the nickname I gave myself) and what she writes is a smut fic that could almost rival the Cake Fic? In all seriousness though, no one can reach the level of masterpiece-ness that the infamous Cake Fic is. Perhaps when I have more time, I might actually write another romantic fluff piece. For now, enjoy this smut piece that I'm actually quite proud of. Waiting to see how many followers this thing loses me, but eh, hopefully not too many. I'd like to think the rest of you are just as much of a perv as I am. XD

Elsa lay naked on the bed, her supple breasts accented by her hardened peaks. Anna stood at the foot of the bed, her rosy and swollen nipples just as eager for some loving. "Elsa, spread your legs wider please," she beckoned her sister.

The queen obeyed, her cheeks red with a mixture of embarrassment, nerves, and excitement. Anna thumped herself down in a sitting position at the foot of the bed, right in front of Elsa's glistening womanhood. Elsa shuddered as Anna's hand made contact with her outer most lips. She couldn't help letting out a full body shiver when Anna began to pull them apart, exposing her lush pink inner jewels.

"So beautiful. I wish you could see yourself. It's like the world's most beautiful clam. And look, there's the world's most beautiful pearl," she whispered as she began playing with Elsa's knob.

"Ah! Anna!," Elsa gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure, but more pleasure.

Anna continued to roll the knob around in her hands. "Such a gorgeous pearl. I just want to hold it and touch it all over. That's it Elsa. Let me touch your pearl. Good girl. You can take it."

"Ha ha ha ah ah ah-Anna! I can't! I can't….take…it…any-MOOORE!"

"Sssh! Good girl. That's it. Cum for me! Let it go! Fill my hand with your juices!"

Elsa soaked Anna's hand to the brim and lay exhausted and quivering on the bed.

Anna stuck each of her fingers slowly and sensually in her mouth, sucking the juices off one at a time. Then, she licked the juices from her palm.

"You taste so good, Elsa. I want you to taste yourself," she said, before grasping her sister's lips and transferring the left-over juices between their mouths.

"I have an idea. Do you think you could take another round, Elsa?", the redhead asked the blonde as she pulled away from her lips.

Unable to speak, Elsa simply nodded, as despite her orgasm, she was still throbbing with need and want in her most precious regions.

"That's my girl! I think this deserves another kiss," Anna said cheerily.

Elsa puckered her lips to prepare but was caught off guard and gasped out when Anna started kissing, no not just kissing, making out with, her lower lips instead.

"Anna! Oh God! Anna! Please-"

Then, suddenly, Anna pulled away from her and the blond e looked at her sister pleading, desperation in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back, Elsa," Anna teased, chuckling in an oddly seductive way.

It seemed like an eternity before Anna came back, Elsa having to fight the urge to take matters into her own hands to relieve her aching, throbbing, and wanting womanhood. Finally, she sighed with relief when she saw her sister reentering the room, but then blinked in confusion when she noticed the redhead was carrying something. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a mason jar.

"Anna?", she questioned meekly.

"Elsa, can you do something for me?"

"Anything," Elsa said lovingly.

"I need you to get as much of your nectar as you can into this jar for me when you cum. Ok. Can you do that?"

Elsa nodded, despite being still confused.

Anna placed the glass jar just below Elsa's feminine lips and began spreading them apart, causing the strong scent of Elsa's arousal to fill the air. It was like heaven to Anna's nostrils as she drank it in.

She gently poked and prodded at the outer edges of Elsa's inner lips, teasing her in an effort to increase her wetness.

At this point, Elsa was too tired for words and simply resorted to her natural animalistic sounds. She let out gorgeous moans and grunts, some even sounding almost bear-like, as Anna played with her.

"My little bear," Anna teased Elsa about the sounds she was making.

The redhead then pressed her palm down hard on Elsa's clit, causing the blonde to cry out as more juices flowed, spilling into the jar Anna had placed under her. Anna began to insert the tip of her finger into her at an agonizingly slow pace. After what seemed like ages, Anna's whole finger was finally being clutched by Elsa's needing treasure. Anna began pumping in and out of Elsa with her finger, as her thumb stroked Elsa's clit.

Elsa couldn't help squirming on the bed, as more groans escaped her lips.

"If you squirm too much, you'll miss the jar. And we aren't stopping until that jar is full," Anna threatened in a seductive tone.

Elsa bit her lip almost hard enough to bleed as she desperately fought the urge to move.

Suddenly, she felt Anna adding a second finger into her, just as painstakingly slow as she had inserted the first finger.

"Mmmph! She cried when the finger had joined its partner in crime among her walls.

Elsa was gasping for breath as Anna pumped both fingers in and out of her at as fast a pace as possible while still rubbing against her swollen clit.

Although Elsa couldn't see, Anna was monitoring the jar. It was still only half full.

"Not enough. I need more, Elsa," she whispered softly.

She needed to up the pleasure if she was to collect more of Elsa's precious gifts. Still pumping her two fingers in and out and still rubbing Elsa's clit with her thumb, she added a third finger into the blonde, who was falling apart fast. The curious third finger explored the moist cave until it came upon Elsa's g-spot. It began rubbing and petting furiously at the spot, while its partner in the crime, the thumb, rubbed just as furiously and quickly at the clit, and the offending fingers continued pumping in and out at a much faster pace.

"Ah ah ah! Ha ha! MMMM! Mmmph! Uhhh! Unnnnh! AHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed as everything went black and the only thing she was aware of was the incredible pleasure over-taking her body.

Her nectar gushed out of her, filling the jar to the brim, as she her whole body shook violently on the bed from the sheer force of her orgasm.

Finally, she went limp.

Anna kissed the unconscious Elsa gently on the forehead.

"Good girl. You did well. And tomorrow I have a special treat for you, but for now you should get some rest," she whispered as she tenderly covered the queen's naked body with the comforter.

The next morning, the queen rose from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had. She was still a little sore from the night before, but the immense pleasure that caused her stomach and lower regions to flutter like they were filled with butterflies was more than worth it and she was forever grateful to her sister for making her feel so unbelievably good.

Speaking of her sister, she glanced at the clock and realized that it was the time in which they usually met for breakfast in the castle kitchen. Worried she was late, the queen quickly made an ice dress to cover her naked body and ran to the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Wow. Slow down, sleepyhead. I know I eat a lot, but I'm not going to eat it all. I promise. Especially not today as this is the special treat I promised you," the princess teased.

Elsa noticed that not only was Anna currently eating a piece of toast and spreading something with a butter knife on another, but she also had a glass of liquid filled to the top.

"I made some for you as well," the redhead replied, causing Elsa to glance over at her own spot, that also had a glass of the strange juice and two slices of toast buttered with the same strange liquid.

Elsa sat down to join her sister. Being very thirsty from all the activity of the night before, she went for the glass of juice first. As she lifted it towards her lips, she noticed a strange smell, like arousal.

"Anna, what is…."she stared to questioned.

"Just drink up, Elsa. Please, for me," Anna begged as she gulped down her own drink thirstily.

Elsa sighed as she took a sip of her own drink to appease her sister, her whole face turning red when she realized what it was.

"Anna, why would you….," Elsa sputtered embarrassed.

"Elsa, please eat the toast too," Anna begged as she pulled the mason jar out from where it was hidden between her legs under the table.

She dipped the butter knife into the jar of Elsa's nectar and spread big globs of it onto each of Elsa's two pieces of toast.

Elsa was still utterly embarrassed but she would do anything to make her sister happy, so she gobbled up the toast that was covered in her collected arousal and then washed it down by drinking the entire glass of the same nectar.

Anna insisted on pouring each of them a second glass and giving each of them more toast and Elsa was once again persuaded into her eating and drinking her own cum, which surprisingly didn't taste bad at all. In fact, it had a nice sweet and salty taste.

Elsa took the jar from Anna to examine it curiously. There was still more than half of the jar left. It also had a label on the front of it that read, "Elsa's Honey. For Elsa and Anna only. Do not touch."

"I hope you liked your special treat, Elsa, because we'll be having your honey for breakfast for the rest of the week atleast and I plan on getting more from you when we run out of our current supply," Anna teased, grinning goofily, while also oddly winking seductively, as she licked the delicious nectar off of her lips.

Elsa sighed in defeat. Anna wasn't one to back down. It looked like Elsa would be stuck consuming her own pleasure juices for awhile at least if not forever.


End file.
